Wolf Companion
by RanaBlack
Summary: So this is a story that i'm working on about my OC and her pet wolf... Set in a no-blight universe. Reviews are welcome, so go ahead and read :)
1. Hunting

Hidden in the branches of the grand oak, the slim figure crouched, waiting for her prey to fall into her ambush. She drew her bow and fitted an arrow, her delicate, pointed ears listening for any sign that something was approaching. Her armour was light and fitted her form perfectly, the colours helping to hide her in the many branches and leaves.

The sound of hooves on the grass below told the elf that her prey was approaching, it would soon be within her range, she took a small whistle, carved from the tooth of a spirit wolf, from the chain around her neck, she sounded it only once before a howl sounded from behind her prey. The elk charged through the clearing, followed by two others. It went down with an arrow protruding from it's neck. Another landed in the grass with an arrow in it's flank. The third was out of range before the elf could fit another arrow to her bow.

A startled squeal from further in the forest told her she didn't need to hunt for the last of her prey. A triumphant howl sent small shivers down her spine. She collected the two arrows from the lifeless bodies of her prey and returned them to her quiver. She tied the two elk together with rope and sat in the small clearing to wait for her companion.

The elf was not waiting long before the soft thud of paws on earth gave away the almost silent approach of her companion. The silver-coated wolf padded into the clearing, the last elk clamped securely between it's teeth. The elf nodded once to the wolf, feeling little need for words, elf and wolf left the clearing side by side, the faint smell of blood and the elk tracks the only sign of their hunt.

Dalish elves never stayed in one place very long, as a rule, the longest any clan spent in any place was three nights. Hunting was done each night, the job would fall to the quickest most agile elves in the clan, groups of two or three would go out into the forest, picking herbs and catching deer and elk. This clan, however, needed only one elf, for she alone was Hunting master, she needed no help from any elf as long as she had her wolf companion close. The two were always together, night and day, neither slept in tents, both preferred to see the stars above.

"Tonight has been an easy hunt, Shaalei, I was hoping for a challenge tonight." the elf commented to her companion, the wolf dipped it's head in agreement, the elf hardly ever spoke, but when she did, her voice was soft as the summer breeze, gentle, yet everybody listened to that voice, even the animals.

"Laurani!" the elf turned at the sound of her name, not many of her clan spoke to her by name, only the keeper, Shaalei and Tamlen, her friend of many years. "Tamlen, my friend, what brings you away from your bed so late?" she asked, curious, as the moon was already at it's highest. Tamlen sighed and looked at her intently. "I wanted to know what you and Shaalei brought in, of course." he answered as if she should have expected his response. She smiled at him and hugged him. "You could have waited until the rise of the sun, like everyone else, but then, where's the fun in waiting?" she asked, Tamlen grinned and nodded, Laurani showed him her catch and together they added it to the stores. "Time for you to return to your tent Tamlen." she said pushing him gently in the right direction, as she turned to her own bedroll and lay down, Shaalei under her head as a pillow.

Laurani was awake before the sun rose, Shaalei before her, the Silver wolf looked towards the forest and then back at the elf, she nodded, slung her bow over her slender shoulder, fitted her quiver to her hip and together they made their way into the forest. They returned to camp as the sun rose over the distant hills, two more elk and a pouch full of herbs adding to their catch from the night.


	2. Token

Shaalei slunk towards Tamlen's tent, as he did most mornings after the hunt, his muzzle still slightly damp from washing in the stream, he slipped in and crouched, Tamlen, still asleep stirred slightly then woke with a small yell as the wolf pounced and landed on his chest. Shaalei wiped his muzzle on the elf and trotted back to Laurani, who had just finished packing away their belongings, she patted his shoulder as he trotted by, he sat at her right shoulder, her hand still resting on his coat of silver fur.

She looked up as Tamlen crawled out of his tent, his arm shining slightly in the dawn light where his skin had been used to dry Shaalei's damp muzzle. She let out a small laugh at his face, it was the same each morning, he would emerge from his tent, his arms or face wet from Shaalei's use of him as a towel, looking for all the world as if nothing was unusual about waking up with a silver, furry muzzle right in front of your face. He nodded to her and turned to start packing away his tent and belongings, today the clan would move on.

Putting her packs into the wagon, the elf turned to the wolf beside her, "my turn or yours?" she asked quietly, referring to who would carry their personal belongings. The wolf sat and bowed it's head slightly. "Yours, then?" the elf questioned. The wolf nodded once and the elf fixed the remaining pack to the wolf's back. After making sure her companion was comfortable, the elf walked over to where Tamlen was sat, putting his tent into one of the bags, she sighed quietly and took the bag from him, packing it herself, making everything fit.

When she had finished she smiled at Tamlen and returned the bag to him, then walked around camp, helping the younger members of the clan. When everyone was packed and their belongings either on the wagon or in packs slung across their shoulders, Laurani walked over to the keeper, and stood by her side, the wolf sitting next to her.

"Ah, what would we do without you dahlen? Is all ready?" the keeper asked softly, the elf looked at the older elf for a few seconds before nodding once, "Yes keeper." the older elf nodded before announcing their departure would be when the sun hit it's highest point, which would only take another hour.

She sat on the soft grass of the forest, her companion beside her, her long, slender fingers absently traced the finer details of the whistle that hung on the chain around her neck. "A gift from a spirit- wolf and carved by gods, given to an elf to show their trust, when the last breath of life leaves her eyes, she'll be with the gods, by their sides." she recited the small prophecy and sighed, looking to her companion "I hope you'll come with me Shaalei." she whispered into the wolf's ear. In response it leaned against her, almost knocking her over with it's weight.

"Time to go Laurani!" she smiled and turned just in time to catch Tamlen as he tripped, panting with sprinting across the camp to tell her. "Thanks Tamlen." she told him, straightening up slowly. "Shall we leave?" she asked, smiling. The other elf nodded and the trio set off with the others in their clan towards another new area of the forest.

For hours the clan walked, taking well travelled roads and barely noticeable game trails. Laurani walked by the keeper's wagon, beside her, as always, was her friend and hunting partner. Tamlen had been stationed with the other warriors, those surrounding the group, protecting from anything that would dare attack a fully armed clan.


	3. Battle

Just as the sky was darkening, sounds of fighting reached the huntress' ears. She called an order and every able member of the camp was walking silently, weapons drawn and waiting for orders. Laurani left her bow slung over her shoulder and in it's place drew two long, curved blades from the insides of her boots.

She pointed one blade at a group of warriors and then nodded them over to her. As soon as they closed around her she gave two short whispered of commands. "Stay close." and "Let me do the talking." four nods and they set off as the clan tightened into a defensive circle and came to a halt.

Soon the sounds of fighting died down and the group had to slow down further to cover the already muffled sound of their approach. She held her weapons low, in a non-threatening position the others copied her movement, even Shaalei quieted his cautious growling.

Voices drifted through the trees, coming in odd yet very attractive accents that Laurani recognised eventually as Antivan. Then something clicked in her mind. Antivan accents, fighting, it could only mean one thing. Crows! A group of Antivan Crows in the forest. Quickly she brought her whistle to her lips and gave a series of sharp short notes. The keeper would hear and the clan would start moving onwards. Out of danger.

She purposefully started forwards again, not bothering to muffle the sounds of her soft leather boots hitting the forest floor, it was not a good idea to sneak up on the crows, they were assassins and would react instantly if surprised.

"I am Hunts mistress of the clan of keeper Marithari, of Dalish birth and Dalish legacy. May I talk to anyone who may hear my call" her soft voice slipped lazily between the trees for what seemed an eternity before another voice answered her own. "Come forward, Dalish huntress and friends, glad are we that you do not march straight into battle this eve." glad of avoiding battle so far Laurani led her group forwards stepping out into a clearing with four crows and another, an elf, knelt before them.

"Well met, Crows of Antiva." she declared, standing tall. Shaalei sat beside her, his silver coat glistening, the other elves of her party created a half-circle behind them. "Well met huntress. You were wise this night. Battle unneeded had been avoided." She nodded her head at the male shem that appeared to be the leader of this group. Turning her gaze questioningly at the elf knelt in the centre of the clearing she tilted her head slightly. Picking up on this the leader spoke, "This is Zevran, a rogue crow who has been trying to escape judgement for his crimes against our guild."

The elf looked up, he was definitely part Dalish at the very least, he had the tattoo of vines running from his temple down his high cheek-bone on one side of his face. His pale wheat coloured hair was damp, probably from sweat, his tanned skin was paler than looked natural. He had a defiant look in his eyes, he was determined not to back down from the danger that he was obviously in from this group. He was looking death in the face and didn't look very bothered at all.

Laurani looked at each member of her group, each highly trained with bow and sword, she met each stare evenly, giving a slight nod in the direction of the kneeling elf. And as she locked gazes with each elf he or she nodded. Lastly she met the eyes of Shaalei, the wolf had complete understanding in his amber eyes. They shared a look that was as much a goodbye in case they didn't make it as a promise to survive.

This was a rescue mission that was definitely life or death, and she was responsible for the outcome. She nodded once more and with a cry of "For Mythal!" she raised her blades and charged forwards. Her cry echoed by those who followed her and accompanied by a howl that split the night, their voices echoed over the forest.


	4. Loss

The first thing she did was dash to take out the ones nearest to the kneeling elf. While her party spread out, taking down each enemy one at a time, staying close to the group, defending each other's backs. Laurani took out one of the four crows easily, and watched as he fell to the floor in front of her. The rest of her group had two surrounded and were pressing in, not noticing as another two adversaries appeared behind them. "Behind you Haliti!" she cried, the surrounded two went down quickly and the group turned to face the new arrivals.

A vicious growl behind her made Laurani spin around, she had not heard the leader of the group sneaking up behind her as she watched out for her clan members. If Shaalei had not lunged at her attacker, Laurani would be dead, she knew it. With a quick nod of thanks she engaged the Crow and Shaalei stayed close to the kneeling Crow, who apparently had no interest in joining the fight or running away.

Laurani brought her blades up just in time to stop a blow that would have sent her head across the clearing. Using the meeting point of her two blades to hold her attacker's own blade in place, trapped in a battle of strength.

She wouldn't win an outright test of strength against this human, he towered over her and was covered in muscle. Laurani looked like a tree branch compared to him, and just as easily broken as one, if he managed to get his hands on her. Thinking quickly she brought her blades higher, forcing him to follow them with his own. She stepped closer to him and noticed his body tense. Bringing her knee up she hit him with all of her power, causing him to stagger backwards.

Taking full advantage of her position, she danced forwards, blades glinting as she spun closer, forcing the man onto the defensive. He blocked her move for move, never gaining an attack but never losing his life.

Laurani grew bored of the game quickly and decided to end it. Hitting his sword out wide with one blade, she brought the other to his throat in a single movement. "Very well, you win. Knife ears." he said. His voice was full of hatred and Laurani didn't like it. She moved closer to him, her blade still at his neck and whispered "Well met." in his ear before stepping back and pulling her blade across his skin.

She watched as, in slow motion, his head rolled from the clearing without the body it used to be attached to. At the same time an elven cry jolted her body. Even as she turned she knew that one of her own had fallen. As time began moving again she sprinted over to see Haliti on the floor, lifeless eyes staring up at the canopy above them.

Kneeling beside the fallen warrior she closed his eyes, crossed his arms over his chest and traced the tattoo that covered his forehead whispering a short prayer. "Falon'Din, protect him and guide him to eternal rest as you welcome him into your realm."

Laurani looked up at those who surrounded her, noticing the tears that glistened as they made streaks down each face, even Shaalei was whimpering sadly from beside her. Wiping her own eyes she stood, "I'm sorry." she said to the empty air, but she was answered with her friends and clan reassuring her it wasn't her fault.

She gave quick orders for the group to catch up with the rest of the clan, take the warrior's body, the keeper would wish to say goodbye and a funeral would be held for him. She would catch up later, she needed time to think.

Watching in silence as they moved off through the trees, baring the body between them, Laurani knelt on the bloodstained grass, her own tears finally free to roll down her pale face. She had not noticed her wolf had stayed behind with her until he sat next to her and leant into her. His silver fur was a comfort to the elf as she let the tears dry out and the confusion and loss drain from her body temporarily.


	5. Debt

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you've been enjoying the story so far. I know updates have been really random but i'm heading off to Turkey for a couple of weeks so this is the last update before i go. If it wasn't clear before, all characters that are in the original game DO NOT belong to me, this is a fanfic! :P**

**Please leave suggestions on what you want to happen with the story, I'll check when i get back, Thanks for reading, i love you all :D ~Rana**

"I thank you for your rescue." The voice startled her, she let out a small, wolf-like yelp as she shot to her feet. Upon seeing the elf she had rescued, she sank back down again, resting against Shaalei. "Welcome." she muttered, thinking only of the loss her clan had suffered because of her heroics.

"I believe I owe you my life and a blood debt for costing you the life of a clan member." he stated, then gave a soft chuckle at her surprised look. His accent lifting the dark mood from the clearing. "I fought for your freedom. It is yours to have." she told him, wiping her blades on the grass in front of her, then sliding them back into her boots. She stood and touched the whistle that hung around her neck, feeling the warmth of the blessings she had received with it.

"I have no where to go to be free. Allow me to join you in your travels and I will give my aid to your clan in whatever way I can." he insisted, following her as she made to leave the clearing. "I. Have. No. Need. Of. A. Slave." she said, saying each word slowly. Unfortunately for her, Shaalei had chosen to like this elf, and was bouncing around him like a lively puppy.

"But I shall not be a slave, I could be your friend, hunting partner, bed warmer?" he listed things off on his fingers. Laurani could not help but smile at the last comment. Out numbered and feeling slightly better she gave a dramatic sigh. "I'll hold you to that one day." she told him then dropped back to walk next to the two males.

They caught up to the clan around dawn. Laurani and Zevran both carrying something to add to the supply wagon. The mood had darkened again as they approached the silent camp. Her group of warriors were sat together, surrounded by the rest of the clan. As they stepped into view elves looked up, curiosity sparking in their eyes that showed deepest mourning.

The keeper hurried up to them, relief clear on her face. "Dahlen we worried for you. You did not return with the rest of your group." she said quietly. "Apologies keeper, I stayed behind to be sure the elf they were torturing was going to be well, as it turned out he was an Antivan Crow who failed a mission, they were going to kill him, so we saved his life, he is also half Dalish." Laurani explained in a rush.

The keeper nodded at Zevran, he introduced himself and ask that he be aloud to stay to repay the blood debt he owed the hunts mistress. The keeper had agreed and their catch had been stored. Laurani was told to tell the story, she did so with as much detail as she could. Her party would speak up and add parts to the story she missed, but mostly stayed quiet.

They buried Haliti and planted a new tree over his grave. Speaking prayers for him and remembering his life and achievements. When the funeral had ended and the central fire of the camp died down to a flickering flame, Laurani excused herself and Shaalei to bathe in a deep pool they had found on their way to catch up with the clan. They took Zevran with them, he decided to bathe as well.

It wasn't very far to the pool. It looked to have been built by someone but it was very old, Laurani suspected it was from Zathrien's camp before they moved on. Shrugging, she removed her bow from her shoulders and placed it under a nearby tree, slipping her quiver from her hip and setting it down by her bow. Her twin blades were next, then her boots. Grateful that there was a separating wall halfway across the pool, giving her privacy from Zevran who was bathing on the other side.


End file.
